Persona L&C - DSD Edition!
by DreamSpiralDevils
Summary: Read in the beginning for the description. Please read for the sake of this.. Any questions you like to give us or anything you like to say for us to post about Persona? Rated T until later notice.
1. Prologue, the Beginning

_**Major discussion...**_

A male stand up to present an idea, he has black hair and is wearing a white short sleeved shirt as looking another male before him. The other male is wearing glasses and a blue jacket that could be compared to a hoodie.

The male looked at the other with a serious expression.

The male is.. me.

Juro: "Come on Rayvon I wanted to do this! There's gotta be a way."

Rayvon: "I don't know. If you forgot, there's other ideas we can use."

I softly grunt and look at Rayvon. My eyes soon were filled with plead.

Juro: "Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeee!"

Rayvon: "... Alright. I guess me and the team can allow you to do something Persona."

Juro: "Yes!"

I was filled with excitement and joy for this plan.

Rayvon: "On one condition!"

And that shut my happiness off, in a quick rate which surprised me.

Juro: "Dang it Ray!"

Rayvon: "Ok, what would you say to a small idea of mine for your plan so you won't start off ahead of us yet."

I laughed nervously but I shrugged it off to look at my friend.

Juro: "Sure, what's the plan?"

Rayvon: "Remember how we plan to put our reactions and more into there."

That give me a great idea. I jumped for joy and smiled. The idea is starting to give me a strange mix of emotions. I felt a mix of nervous, happiness and fear dwelling inside of me. Strange huh?

Juro: "Yes, yes! That now just give me a good plan!"

And thus.. this is where this little.. well 'fanfic' comes to life!

Me, my two best friends Rayvon and Basil along with my brother Jiro have seen some scenes of the Persona series.

We wonder sometimes if there's a possible chance of putting down our choices. Will things stay the same or will things changed differently. For better or worst. Also I wnated to type down our reactions towards the Persona series. There's things I loved about the game series that me, Jiro and my friends can comprehend.

People make fund of my brother for being an okatu. But what they didn't know, I am a okatu.

People make fund of the Persona series or call it slight trash. They only played Persona 3 and never saw the other side of it. Or worst, they probably died to the first boss on the floor.

Persona is a story like our lives just more different and in a drastic point of view that changed events.

What you will see is how we react to Persona and gain an inside story of Persona gamers themselves. Fanfiction still be up because it'll be special events and reactions that will be shown in the thing. Also you can imagine how will be react to some stuff.

Reviews are also in fanfiction stories so how would fanfiction would stop us.

Please, for all Persona lovers out there. Comment on some stuff you like from Persona or ask us some questions, it couldn't hurt too much.

For now, this is going to be the greatest thing to us. I will try my bets and get everything out of my friends. I may get them to help a little with this fanfiction.

Also, little one-shots will be in the thing so I hope you can enjoy this little group thing I come up with.

The beginning will be posted along with this, so this won't go without a little pep for today.

... Welcome.. to all of you Persona lovers to..

 _ **Persona Lovers and Choices - DSD Edition!**_

That's right. And you best treat this fanfic right. *grin*


	2. Group Chat Chap1

**Persona Lovers and Choices - DSD Edition**

 **Welcome to the corner of all choices. I have planned to start off today with us with our favorite Persona games to down the concept, mechanics and graphics.**

 _ **STM and Persona doesn't belong to us, only our answers, ourselves and our crazyness belongs to us only. I hope you respect us and our answers. Reviews, favorites and follows are great for all of us. I will try to post some stuff everyday. Will be diffcult though, everyone's busy just as Basil and Rayvon mentioned. My brother also told me to try and update. Everyone would love to update but we got to think before we act. I love to act before I think sometimes.**_

 **Anyways, let's get this started.**

Everyone soon see about 4 males, 2 known easily from the last chapter but the other 2 are different from last time. The first unknown male look like Juro but with a calm yet serious expression, he is also wearing glasses and a long-sleeved shirt. There's also the 2nd unknock male, he's sitting between Juro and Rayvon. The male is wearing a black shirt with words " _My Chemical Romance_ " written across it. His dirty blonde hair is slightly messy as he's starting to yawn.

Rayvon: "Everyone here today for Juro's first page of this group shot."

Rayvon said it in slight excitement but he knows everyone has to be here for today. It's now our first question and I wanted us to be good. The male who looks like me is my twin brother Jiro as Basil's the male with dirty blonde hair.

Basil just got up from a nap after getting some chapters written down.

Basil: "Yup." He said cheerfully but still have sleep mode on a bit. I just hope he can focus. "Juro, what's the question?"

Jiro: "That's what we're waiting for."

Juro: "Ok, calm down. Calm down. Let's start off with a simple question from our friends. Well mainly one from your friend Rayvon. He's a good guy but he just cross my line with Persona."

Rayvon: "Ya, Z's going to change his mind once I tell him about Koromaru. Speaking of which, let's get started."

I picked up a notebook filled with questions by our friends and more. I opened my notebook to see a question hit before our eyes. I ignored the other questions as this question we're looking at is the most important one.

 _What did you like about Persona the most? Also, which Persona game did ya like in a gamer's point of view?_

Basil: "Hey, we should do that question!"

Jiro soon shrugged and shake his head a little.

Jiro: "Why not? It's not going to kill us.."

Juro: "This question may kill me."

Rayvon soon take the notebook and put it away.

Rayvon: "Can we just answer the question?"

Juro, Jiro and Basil: "YOSH!"

Rayvon steps back a little in shock of our enthusiasm. He sighed as now we get the answers rolling.

 _What did you like about Persona the most?_

"The truth is, what I love about Persona is how we have choices that we can make. Like Pharos said about our contract is that we have to take responsiblity of our actions. Plus the social links were fun to work with as well. There's so many choices you can choose in the game and it change courses very quickly. Persona reminds me there's choices in life we make, think and talk about. But the most important thing about choices is the reactions and consquences that goes with it. I have slight temper that people usually mess with, and I beat each and every one of them. In Persona, there's something just almost similar that makes me wished I haven't pressed the A button, or the X button. Because with very action, there's a reaction just like gravity can do to someone's head. Understand?" - Juro

"Persona huh? I haven't heard that game until Persona Q came out. But now I keep hearing it for a week straight because Rayvon was losing his mind from Persona 5's released date.. I liked Shin Megami Tensei: Persona One since it's little storyline and a few of the characters. Now like my brother, there's choices in in the game that can affect the characters and more. Although, there's one game mechanic in Persona 3 and Persona 4 I loved the most. And that's the school system. There's chances of you figuring out some cool details from Japan's little history, economics and their English reading choices. It was cool to have that type of challenge. And at the end of term exams, I feel accomplished when I answered the questions right and studied quite well. It's pretty cool to try out the questions. Although there's a few questions that stumped me. I remember those answers and hopefully retry better in the game. That goes to show that I need to study more.. I can't fall behind in Japan's history!" - Jiro

"What I like about Persona? Well, personally.. I love Persona for it's graphics and little story quirks. The game have it's quirks in the story line. Like in Persona 4, the King's Game. I kind of choose the wrong stick and got kissed by Teddie. I got scared at first but I laughed at the end with Yukiko being close. Hehe, it's cute. I have seen Persona 4 animation and laughed to death. In all the Persona games, there's nice art even in pixelated format. Rayvon and Jiro teached me about sprites, making me love my favorite Persona game more than ever." - Basil

"Persona.. Persona.. man.. it's hard to choose what I love mostly about the Persona series. Well to tell you the truth, I love everything from persona but if I have to reduce it down to one thing. It's going to be quite diffcult. The characters hold me truly to the heart. It made me quite happy in Persona Q that the characters from Persona 3 and 4 would work together on the one game. The characters have their downfall but they still have traits everyone loves about them. Characters were the attention grabbing ones that kept us on our feet. Persona has a few characters that do inspired me really and no one can change my view on Persona cause I got my peeps. Junpei included!" - Rayvon

 _Also, which Persona game did ya like in a gamer's point of view?_

"Oh back to me huh.. *sigh* Thanks guys. Oh well, I love Persona 3 mainly but if we have to get down to the core of gaming. I love Persona 4 for some of it's game mechanics, there's more to Persona 4 that can give me free movement. Persona catched me in it's graphics always. But Persona 3 catched me with Festival, they have an extra story to figure out what happen to Minato. Also, they give you a shot of choosing a heroine, (And no, not a drug..) as a main character. Minako is quite cool as she's a spear fighter like Ken. Although only Persona 3 Portable allowed characters to be moved. Even in the first Persona 4 allowed characters to be moved. I still love Persona 3 hundred percent of the water, I love Persona 4 with many game mechanics." - Rayvon

"Oh.. my god, I love Persona 2 no matter what. Persona 3 was interesting with it's graphics but Persona 2 won my heart. I love it's game mechanics. I can actually talk to my enemies on the battlefield and persuade them to be my companions. I can also make them my Persona with cards. So it's easier for me to make a Persona without having to do crazy fusions for better Persona most of the time. Persona 2 have it's interesting graphics and game mechanics to die for. If you're patient enough to deal with pokemon mechanics on the field. Well, it's more like the first Mother game, Mother One/Earthbound Zero. The first Persona and Persona 2 have encounters close enough to be compared to be running in the grass in Pokemon or worst, walking around the world in Earthbound Zero. I do get a bit frustrated at few points with the game with each encounter..." - Basil

"Persona 4.. hands down." - Jiro and Juro

We all looked at each other after answering our questions. This was soemthing we never expected.

Basil: "This is actually fun." Basil smiled with hints of joy within. He looked at everyone with glee. "What do you guys think?"

Juro: Placing a hand underneath the chin, started to think to self. "I think it's great. It really gets us close and understand much more of what we like. Hopefully some would understand how much we liked the game."

Rayvon: Released a soft sigh as rubbed the back of head with a slight grin. "Well, that much I can admit. I know it's not going to stop there huh?"

Jiro: "I hope it won't stop just there.."

Juro: "That's why we'll get everyone interested in this. And witht his, it should able to get me 10 chapters quickly if you guys answer questions. Now I wish I can get "Gaming Dreams" set with 5 chapters for everyone to enjoy."

Rayvon: "I know you two are very busy really.."

Juro: "CURSES COLLEGE!"

Basil: "Let's still do our best." Gives off a fist pump.

Jiro: "Especially with your senior year, you two."

Rayvon and Basil: Grins as we looked at Jiro. "Thanks." Says it with gratitude.

 **And that's the end of group chat chapter 1. Please stay tune for more later on!**


	3. Group Chat Chap2

**Persona Lovers and Choices - DSD Edition**

 **Welcome to the corner of all choices. We're starting off with another group chat and later on, one of my friends if going to put down their English homework assignment on here. He has done it on Persona 4. He can put down all of them but he only wished to put down his favorite entry.**

 **. . . I may force him to put down all entries. *grins***

 _ **STM and Persona doesn't belong to us, only our answers, ourselves and our crazyness belongs to us only. I hope you respect us and our answers. Reviews, favorites and follows are great for all of us. I will try to post some stuff everyday. Will be diffcult though, everyone's busy just as Basil and Rayvon mentioned. My brother also told me to try and update. Everyone would love to update but we got to think before we act. I love to act before I think sometimes.**_

 **Let's get the show on the road!**

Everyone soon see the same 4 males again but in different outfits. On closer inspection, we're wearing what people would expect pjs. Rayvon is yawning as he is holding a cup of tea. Jiro's eyes were slightly groggy as he's rubbing his eyes, he's currently wearing his glasses so people can tell him apart from me. To tell us apart a little more easy, Jiro's wearing a sweater as I have on a tanktop. My tanktop and Jiro's sweater has on Yang's symbol from RWBY.

Rayvon: Is looking at Juro and Jiro's fashion statement. "Lucky.." Says it softly and in a monotone voice. Drinks own tea while looking back forward. "Anything new for today?"

Basil: "Let me check.." Is struggling to keep awake, has an eye mask on forehead with letters saying 'SBTBs'. Soon own eyes widen in shock. "Guys! Guys, we got a question."

We all dropped everything to check. As we checked the review, we saw a question from the user.

Juro: "Yes! OUR FIRST USER QUESTION!" Jumps for joy.

Rayvon: "Umm Juro, we got to answer the question.."

Juro: Stops to look at Rayvon. Chuckled nervously and slight embarrassment. "I.. I know that. Hahaha.."

Jiro sighs as he shake his head for my reactions.

Basil: "Let's properly get dressed for today and answer the question. I just can't wait."

Rayvon, Jiro, & Juro: "OI!"

All 4 of us went off screen and came back around noon with lunch. We have our clothes on and well prepared.

Rayvon: "So who's going first this time?"

Juro: "I am still thinking about the question.. either one of you go."

Jiro: "I'll go first then..." Gets up and goes to answer the question.

.

.

.

 _'Greetings, peasents! If you had a persona, what would it be?'_

Jiro: Begins to think. "Interesting question Gadget.. to be precise there's one Persona that I always used in my Persona 4 game. He's quite deadly in my own opinion, not to judge other personas.. I admit.. I would love to have Ongyo-ki as my persona in real life." Sees Juro just randomly barging in with a shocked face.

Juro: "THAT PERSONA, ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Now it's someone else's turn.

"If I had a persona.. hmm... that's really hard to answer. There's so many persona I could choose from. But I'll go with my buddy that helped me throughout my game and gave the final kill to loads of bosses. My best friend.. Pyro-Jack! *hugs Pyro-Jack* Pyro-Jack is a useful persona in terms of fire. He has no other weakness then ice but here's the great part, in early level ups, he can obtain resistance to ice. Making him in my own opinion and little knowledge, the only fire persona with no weakness unless gotten 'resistance ice'. I am happy to have this persona as my life saver, he can learn the best moves and have good magic attack at the same time." - Basil

"Persona.. Persona.. oh, I got it! If I have to choose one persona out of all the personas I known. I would go with Alice! *sees everyone is looking at me like I have a death sentence* Hey, Alice can be nice when she wants to. And no, I am not going to call the persona Alice an it. She's a she. Alice is the persona that is originally the strongest dark and death persona in my point of view. She is deadly.. Dead.. ly... DEADLY! I love using her as she's also awesome for Thanatos. If she is needed for what could be the strongest Death fusion in Persona 3.. that goes to show.. HOW SHE CAN EASILY KILL THINGS WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT. o_o" - Rayvon

"Persona... *gets out a random card, lights it on fire, holds it, crushes it, acts like it's Persona 4 when Yu's summoning his persona for the first time.* TITANIA! . . . Hey, can I have a little fun? I would love to have either Venus from Persona 2 or Titania, those two are my babes." - Juro

. . .

Rayvon: "Nice job everybody."

Basil: "This is great, we get to express ourselves with persona." Eyes gleamed with hidden stars within them.

We all laughed nervously for Basil. We looked back at each other but now to Rayvon.

Rayvon: "I know.. I know.. I'll get my journal just stay there."

Juro: "Better move fast pokey!"

Rayvon: "SHUT IT FUCKER!"

Juro and Jiro: Looks at Rayvon as he left the room. We looked at each other.

Jiro: Sighing. "So that's how the thing was rated T.. so incase if we get pissed.."

Juro: Grins. "Exactly!"

 **End of group chapter two! Thank you for the question Gadget and for the views. Please stay tuned for the upcoming journal entry Rayvon will allow me to post and for all of you to read.**


	4. Journal Chap1

**Persona Lovers and Choices - DSD Edition**

 **Welcome to the corner of all choices. Everyone ready for a little reading? No? WELL TOO BAD, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But seriously, why are you here if you don't want to read?**

 _ **STM and Persona doesn't belong to us, only our answers, ourselves and our crazyness belongs to us only. I hope you respect us and our answers. Reviews, favorites and follows are great for all of us. I will try to post some stuff everyday. Will be diffcult though, everyone's busy just as Basil and Rayvon mentioned. My brother also told me to try and update. Everyone would love to update but we got to think before we act. I love to act before I think sometimes.**_

 **Let's get the show on the road!**

 **Here's now my friend, Rayvon's, journal entry made for a few people needed to read it.**

 _"I wanted you to help me figure out who I really wanted to be. Because I know that if you're happy with who I am, then I don't need anyone else's approval but my own." - Naoto Shirogane to MC Persona 4/You/Yu_

"I decide to try the game once I read the novel. If anything, this quote from the game itself reduce down to one theme that stands out. Be true to yourself and love yourself for who you are. Naoto show me that, as I both read the manga and played the game, I already known Naoto as a female in the beginning. I known how she's a female easily by the eyes, her eyes were shaped beautifully as she's perfect. I got excited but at the same time depressed knowing Naoto being a female. Naoto is a beautiful girl who hides 'herself' or I should say 'himself' through the eyes of others as a detective. I was happy to realize Naoto is a girl but the timing was horrible that the happiness was short lived. To see her broken down infront of her shadow and tortured because of her gender, breaks my heart. It restricted me from smiling every time I see the Shadow Naoto scene. It tears me up inside, Naoto is just like me, wanting to change to get the acceptance of others. Wanting everybody to notice I am not who they think I am, see the real me that was infront of you the whole entire time. Naoto proved to stole my heart throughout the game. Even if she still as a male counter-part, I still see her female self without her recognizing it. Naoto asked me, in the game of course, if I wanted her to change, there was options as well. The most fitting choice for Naoto was, "You are perfect, just the way you are." She was shocked to hear my answer, it was brightening up my day. To see a girl like Naoto, finale free and understanding towards her true self. People begin to change without the consult of either friends, family, loved ones or themselves. Seeing Naoto in joy and finally in love with herself, I must thank her because she helped me fixing myself and believing this theme to be perfect. For this assignment, the author's choice, and myself." - Rayvon

Juro: "Heh, how do you feel when you were allowed to write down this piece as an assignment?"

Rayvon: Sighing but with a soft smile. Answered, "Great to tell you the truth. A few of my teachers told me manga can't be used to help out work assignments like "Quotes and Notes" but this proves that anyone can make a huge interpretation with a simple quote from anything. Inculding mangas and videogames. For my teacher allowing me to use any book, I kind of use this quote from the game and make it's like from the manga. But he didn't mind as I answered it fully to my extensive knowledge. With that, I love my English class. I could put down more entries but this is the entry I dearly wanted to posted up here. It don't matter how Naoto expresses herself to the world, I want to see her express in a way she can love herself and let everyone understands her. She's not a man, not a detective. She's a woman and detective who can solve any case in the world!"

 **End.. of.. chapter. Oh god this is making me cry. I love stuff like this!**


	5. -Little- Group Chap3

**Persona Lovers and Choices - DSD Edition**

 **Welcome to the corner of all choices. Everyone ready for a little reading? No? WELL TOO BAD, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But seriously, why are you here if you don't want to read?**

 _ **STM and Persona doesn't belong to us, only our answers, ourselves and our crazyness belongs to us only. I hope you respect us and our answers. Reviews, favorites and follows are great for all of us. I will try to post some stuff everyday. Will be diffcult though, everyone's busy just as Basil and Rayvon mentioned. My brother also told me to try and update. Everyone would love to update but we got to think before we act. I love to act before I think sometimes.**_

 **Now, a little story about something special coming out tomorrow.**

Me, Jiro and Basil were casually relaxing on the couch. We are just relaxed as usual and Rayvon just stopped on by this later afternoon. He was holding a paper of some sort.

Rayvon: "Guys, I got something so awesome and it was just pure luck."

Jiro: "*Tilts eyebrow up in questioning.* What is it Rayvon?"

Rayvon: "I.. ordered.. Persona 4 Dancing All Night Disco Fever Edition!"

Basil: *Eyes widen in shock as I looked at my friend before me.* "Get out of town!" *Was handed the receipt to look at it.* "Awesome! You're lucky Ray. What's in the Disco Fever Edition, we pre-ordered the game but not that."

Rayvon: *my eyes are gleaming with joy and happiness* "It contains, a Teddie keychain, 2 original soundtrack music cds, a pouch for the PS Vita, 14 exclusive DLCs with a song included and the best thing for last.. A poster since I got it from Gamestop!"

Juro: "*Eyes widen as looked onto the Gamestop website.* Damn it! . . . Rayvon.. share the cds with us. *Says that as my head turns to the male who is alucky bastard.*"

 **Yup.. PERSONA 4 DANCING ALL NIGHT IS COMING OUT TOMORROW AND WE PLAN TO MAKE A SPECIAL PERSONA 4 DAN ONE-SHOT IN THIS FAN FICTION! Now for those watching us, I got a question and it's something for you guys to try and vote. I must thank Rayvon for reminding me when he come to our house, I would have missed Persona 4 DAN tomorrow and not recognize it. It's going to be fun for all 4 of us. I plan to do something with Persona 4 DAN and make a one-shot on the day it comes out. So stay tuned for it!**

 **Ok, I want your guys opinion. (We may do it anyways because we don't give two fucks anyways.) We planned on making a Persona Fanfic for this thing. We will still update our other fanfics just.. we wanted to try a Persona Fanfic. It's your personal opinion, should we try and make it or not onto this?**

 **Until then, PARTY LIKE IT'S 1999! XD**


End file.
